In The Flesh
by X-valmont-X
Summary: kadaj has a vivid imagination. if only his brothers were there to feed it. but maybe they're there anyway? in the flesh?


**hello! i've been writing like a maniac. i have the second chapter to this already. i'm just editing it. for some reason i only get a connection on a friday or thursday. so expect updates then. please let me know what you think! i've got good idea stewing for this! **

**i dont own FFIIV**

**In The Flesh.**

It was another excruciatingly hot day, it felt like every breath I took was like opening an oven. the sudden gush of hot air that stifles you. I could feel the moisture underneath my leathers, sticking to me so I knew that when it came to taking them off, there would be pain involved. There were times I doubted my choice of uniform for us to wear, the simple fact was leathers were safer, not that we had much to worry about, but not many people like pain. It had been a difficult day, my face was dirty with dust from the road, this was another new hotel room we had just checked into. It had the same tack and fake grandiose of all of the other ones, even if it was a bit more convincing. I opened the doors to the large en-suite bathroom. It was airy, with a wood floor. It had large glass doors opening out onto a balcony. Unlike the last room we had, this balcony wasn't rusty, it was gold plated. It seemed that this place had been left untouched by the force that made the world rot. The view from the balcony wasn't quite so pleasing. Opening the doors I tried not to look outside and I walked over to the stand-alone bath, turning the taps on.

I once again regretted the choice of clothing as I began to fumble with all of the zips that kept my body encased in it's leather prison. I eventually managed to peel my second skin off leaving a very clammy and puffed out Kadaj behind, waiting for my bath to run. I looked in the mirror, I saw a full length reproduction of myself staring back at me. Pale skin, almost unblemished, I had but a few scars, only my worst ones will never go away. They don't look out of place though. I ran my fingers down my chest, this skin stretched over bone so translucently didn't look real. I was so slight. How could something so small possess such strength? I hope to grow like my brothers one day. In spite of all the things I have done and accomplished I am barely an adult. In many ways I am still a child, vulnerable. And unable to care completely of myself. I like to make them believe I am powerful, invincible. But they know me and they know my weaknesses.

They knew they were my weaknesses.

Weakness weighs you down, it weighed me down. Illness, heat. That was what slowed me down. And today had been a hard day. I ached and I was sluggish. I hurt from places I had been hit, attacked or fallen. I had killed people in the last 6 hours. As ruthless as I was, killing always put me in a strange mood.

I ungracefully clambered into the bath, a movement so crude that for some reason made me slightly embarrassed. As the water engulfed my delicate form I let out a sigh, every stress of the day was slowly melting away, my shoulders slumped and I sank further and further into the hot liquid. In this state of relaxation I could let my mind run away with itself.

I thought of the day, of mother, of Sephiroth, who lurked deep inside me somewhere, who powered me on, made me strong, made me angry, and made me passionate. I thought of my brothers, my beautiful brothers, both as resilient and enigmatic as myself. Yazoo with his extreme femininity, his slight and graceful build, his long silver hair, and calm but frightening temperament. And Loz, the overtly masculine one out of us, the one who was worst at hiding his emotions, which was essential sometimes.

My mind then drifted hazily onto the previous night's events.

My head was filled with layered images of hands over skin, fingers in hair. I caught scents of sweat and blood, fractions of sounds, sighs, bare skin on bare skin, whimpering. All of this sent a shiver down my spine. The two most beautiful people in my world together, feeding off of each other, I suppose they would have thought I would have been angry, I would have been jealous. But I wasn't. I had known and watched for a long time. At first I was shocked, of course. But slowly, I realized that it was a good thing. I liked to watch, as well as do this with them. It gave me a strange kind of power, that we all slept with each other, and we all thought that everyone didn't know. I knew. And I loved it.

There was a time when sex, be it 'solo', casual or what people would describe as loving, didn't matter to me at all, I barely thought about it, until I was unexpectedly introduced into 'adulthood' by a nervous Yazoo. I was so frightened then, but now, I own him, I know when he's fucking loz he's thinking of me. I think even loz may have known. Now, in the bath, all I could think of was sex. It seemed that even in my complete ruthlessness I did once have the innocence every being inborn with.

Once again explicit images of my brothers played in my head, like they were burnt into my eye lids. Ivory skin bathing in the unnatural light of the evening, ripples muscles, chests heaving with breath needed but being squeezed out by desire. I saw fingers running down a stomach, along a jaw line. I looked upon hands teasing the most private parts of bodies, responses were sighs, sobs and moans. Tongues traced their way over places that would have made me blushing previous times.

As these highly detailed memories flooded my mind, I became strangely aware of the effect it was having upon my own body. I was shivering from the trembles down my spine, my nipples hardened through this, as did another part of my anatomy, that was straining so much I had Goosebumps. I had gotten myself into a bit of a state.

Trembling, I pulled myself up into a sitting position, catching sight of myself in the mirror. An idea flashed through my mind then. Little did I know it would be an idea that I would carry out again and again, I climbed out, trying to make myself more graceful than when I got in, all the while I never took my eyes away from my reflection sat on the edge of the bath seeing every expanse of my skin, every slight scar, every fast disappearing bruise. I sighed, what I would give to have a beauty like Yazoo's, a physique like loz's. but then, looking at my body, I had nothing to complain about. I was beautiful, I'd go so far as to say mesmerising, looking in the mirror at myself was having as much affect on me as watching my brothers going mad in their lust for each other last night.

I couldn't believe this image of fragility and beauty was really me, I had trained myself to be strong, to be ferocious and unforgiving, but remove the leathers, and I appear to be the same as everyone else, if not weaker. In the mirror I see Sephiroth lurking beneath my skin, not visible yet still there, making his presence known. I also saw bits of Yazoo in me, his face, although longer was almost identical to mine, and loz, the way he looked when he was angry, I made that face now, and he was there, in this menagerie of people all built into me.

I took a long look at myself from top to bottom, not missing a single inch. In my head I felt Yazoo come up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, his gloved fingers running up and down my chest, making my knees wobble. His hands became bigger, a bit more clumsy, and the person behind me became Loz, his fingers ran through my hair, his lips upon my neck. I heard him whisper what he wanted to do tome in my ear, and I almost fell over. I came back to myself, my arousal was going purple and begging me to touch it. But I couldn't control my imagination, yazoo was back, he was stood in front of me, running his fingers down my spine, down my stomach, along my hardness, and right to the most sensitive part of me, intruding into a place I would not normally let him go. That feeling, of being full. I needed that feeling.

Shaking yazoo away from my thoughts I turned around looking for the free shampoo that always comes with hotel rooms. Squeezing out the pearlescent liquid I lathered it into my hands. Trying to ignore it's similarities to another liquid, I breathed in the synthetic scent. Once again I leant back upon the side of the bath and spread my legs. Once upon a time I would have blushed at the sight before me. I was so hard, pre-cum leaking without even being ushered out by touch, when I leant back a bit further, I could see my tight pink rose bud of muscle.

Upon seeing it, Loz appeared again, he was between my legs, I could feel his hot breath on my thighs, his tongue lathing the skin there in salvia, making me sigh, he carried on, his tongue finding my entrance, I was gripping onto the bath, writhing. Of course, in reality there was no loz. As much as I wished there was. It was just me, so I did the best I could. Watching as I went, I slithered my hand behind my right leg, spreading my thighs, and with my index and middle fingers I began to tease myself. This unfamiliar sensation causing my breathing to hitch. The sight of myself in the mirror made my eyes widen, and for a moment I saw a flash of Sephiroth. My other slicked hand wandered down my body, ghosting over my nipples, my navel, hipbones, and to my aching hardness. With just a finger at first I drew rings around my tip.

My troubled breathing turned into strained moans. My finger was Yazoo's tongue, hot and wet, tracing circles to drive me mad. Loz was slowly pushing his finger into me, stretching me, like I hadn't been for so long. My tangled thoughts had me lost. My brothers were all over me, hot breath, the tickle of Yazoo's hair, the rough skin of Loz's hands, I was covered in pale flesh and silver hair. Almost suffocated by the scent of their skin, both unique but the same.

Loz slowly added another finger and I winced, only once had anyone been inside me. My muscles were more difficult to loosen up than those of someone who did this regularly. But nevertheless he forced them in, after the initial pain, I sighed with the pleasure, begging him to do it more. And he does, he pushes his fingers in deeper and deeper, harder, faster. He knows what I want, curving them, because he knows where I want it. Because he knows my body. I begin to sob, my lungs failing to keep up with the stress of emptying and filling so quickly.

Yazoo's tongue had been forgotten somewhere amidst this. For good reason. Loz hit that bit inside me that made me sit bolt upright. A of a sudden, it was me again, in the mirror. My fingers inside me at an awkward angle. My face was flushed pink, a pink that continued down my neck to my shoulders and chest. My hair was stuck to my face, and I was breathing raggedly. there was no loz, no yazoo. I was me again, and I was alone. That wasn't going to stop me. The best thing about being one of a set of triplets was that one way or another you all looked very similar. It was narcissism at it's worst, but looking at myself often did enough to excite me. I was beautiful.

Concentrating hard on my reflection, I slowly moved my fingers out, then in again. The mere sight was almost enough to tip me over the edge. But I wasn't going to let myself get distracted. Again and again I repeated the motion harder and harder each time. The way loz had done it in my imagination. Reaching the places he had. I was leaning back on my elbow to support myself, but I was becoming shaky. After running my fingers over and over the small nub of nerves inside me, I had melted completely, and somewhere in me I felt the tingle of orgasm beginning to rise. With every thrust it got more and more potent. My toes began to curl, but before the peak, I stopped. Pulling my fingers out, I took a moment to look at what I had done. I looked thoroughly used, the lubrication of the shampoo shone in the unnatural light of the bathroom, I was a little stretched, but not so much as I had been before, when I went with him. My mind hazed for a moment, but then I was back, looking at the straining member that was now an unusual colour. For the first time since I had began this I took my eyes away from the mirror, and I looked at the real thing.

I was completely engorged, more than I had ever been. For the first time I was aware of the pain. I ached. After getting a bit more strength, I began to stroke myself, wanting in a way, for this to be over, I was hot and exhausted. But then in another way, I wanted to prolong it. To think of my brothers again, to think of Sephiroth. Nevertheless, I kept stroking, making sure I felt every bump, every vein. I bit my lip, seeing pre-cum seep out copiously. My ears began to fuzz and I was starting to see dots, if this didn't finish soon I'd pass out.

In the back of my mind, where reality still existed, I heard loz and yazoo arguing from outside the glass doors of the balcony. They were on their way back. I would have to make this quick. Pounding, stroking in a frenzy, I felt the light claws of climax running through me. Further and further it built, until my lip gave way to blood and I let myself wail like I had been wanting to. A white light exploded in my brain, I almost screamed as I finally came, harder than I ever knew I could. I felt my seed spill over my hand and up my stomach as I slowly slid to the floor. The last thing I saw was the hotel room door open and my brothers enter.

In the flesh.

And then It all went black.


End file.
